Secret of Perfection
by Leanna
Summary: Roger Davies reflects on his relationship with Cedric Diggory, past and present. SLASH! Oneshot. Please RR!


**A/N:** Leanna again! This story is kind of silly. But I just couldn't resist. I like the thought that the two most popular and sought after bachelors at Hogwarts really only have eyes for each other. Plus, I hate Cho. LOL.

**Disclaimer:** I, sadly, do not own Roger or Cedric, or anyone else in the Harry Potter universe.

**Warning:** This is SLASH. It's kind of silly slash, but slash nonetheless.

**Rating:** T – For heavy making out between two boys and other suggestiveness.

(If any of my Seventeen readers stumble onto this, the next chapter of that story is coming soon, promise!)

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Roger Davies was perfection in the eyes of the majority of the female population of Hogwarts. Girls tended to run into things as he passed in the halls. They were known to squeal if he addressed them directly. He was intelligent, devastatingly handsome, and captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team. According to most girls, it didn't get much better.

Excepting Cedric Diggory, of course. While also good looking, smart, and the captain of his house's quidditch team, Cedric was decidedly less of a heartbreaker than Roger tended to be. This earned him quite a few points with the girls. He was often heard referred to as being both 'completely sensitive' and 'entirely sweet'.

As far as who was more handsome, the debate was constantly raging. Roger would probably have won, looking at the numbers alone, but Cedric's supporters tended towards violence at the slightest question of Cedric's superiority. Nevertheless, there was one thing everyone could agree on: Roger and Cedric were the two most sought after bachelors in all of Hogwarts.

_If only they knew…_

Roger leaned back in his desk, attempting to stifle a yawn. Sitting through History of Magic was always bad enough, but having it first thing in the morning was absolute killer. Glancing around the room, he saw that half of his classmates had fallen asleep, and the other half seemed to have fallen into a lecture-induced daze, either staring aimlessly at their papers or the walls, or doodling in the margins of their books.

On the bright side, History of Magic was one of the few classes that Ravenclaws shared with the Hufflepuffs. As he glanced at the tawny haired boy seated next to him, he couldn't help but give a slight smile. He was currently fast asleep, his head cradled in the crook of his arm, and a small bit of drool beginning to pool on the table beneath him. He couldn't quite place when he had first met Cedric, though he assumed it to have been sometime during their first year. He could, however, recall the exact moment that he had realized what he felt for him went beyond mere friendship, even beyond anything he had felt before.

It had been third year, Christmas break. Both he and Cedric had remained during the holiday. A few days after the other students had left, he had been taking a walk through the snow, when he spotted Cedric across the lake. Seeing that the other boy was headed in his direction, he quickly concealed himself behind a large tree, packing together an arsenal of snowballs with a slight smirk on his face. When Cedric passed him, he let the first snowball fly and it hit him squarely in the back of the head. Cedric quickly recovered, launching himself behind another nearby tree, and then the fight was on.

For close to an hour they darted back and forth between the trees, pelting each other with snow. Finally, after three other false truces, Roger held up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"I give up." He said, panting slightly from the exertion.

Cedric eyed him suspiciously. He took a cautious step forward, another snowball already packed into his palm.

"Seriously." Roger assured him. "I'm too tired to even lift another snowball. Plus, a nice hot mug of pumpkin juice sounds really good about now."

Cedric took a few more steps forward.

"Sounds good." He finally agreed with a smile. "I even know a back way into the kitchens. The house elves will get us whatever we want."

Turning back towards the castle, he released his final snowball, letting it fall to the ground, harmless. This turned out to be a big mistake. Before he knew what was happening, Roger had tackled him to the ground. They rolled around in the snow for several minutes, both generally attempting to stuff snow in each other's faces and down each other's clothes.

Eventually, they rolled to a stop, still laughing, but both too tired to get up. Roger found himself pressed up against Cedric, his body radiating warmth in the cold snow. And suddenly he felt a warmth in his own body and his trousers inexplicably started to tighten around him. He gasped in realization, pulling himself off the other boy and running back to the castle for shame and embarrassment. Even at thirteen, he knew that _that_ wasn't supposed to happen when you were thinking about another boy.

That night, sitting up in bed, hugging the covers to his small chest, he had accepted the fact that he was different. He liked boys. More importantly, he liked Cedric. But he also made the decision, right then and there, that no one was ever going to find out. So he proceeded to become the biggest ladies man that Hogwarts had seen since the days of the infamous Sirius Black.

Now, as a sixth year, his relationship with Cedric was more than he could have ever hoped for. He never in a million years would have thought anything would come of his childhood crush, but a little over a year ago everything had changed. He and Cedric had been paired off for a Transfiguration assignment and all the late nights together had finally become too much for both of them. The entire thing had taken Roger completely by surprise. But for the first time in his life, he felt that he was actually living up to the persona he gave to the outside world – he actually felt like the luckiest guy in school.

Finally, the clock mounted near the door signaled that class was over. Roger nudged Cedric slightly, and the other boy jerked awake, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"So what'd I miss?" He asked sleepily as they filed out of the room.

"Some boring historical thing or other." Roger informed him, helpfully.

Cedric smiled. He stole a quick glance around the hallway and then grabbed Roger's hand, pulling him into an empty classroom.

"Arthimancy doesn't start for another twenty minutes." He breathed, pushing his boyfriend up against the nearby bookshelves and capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss.

"Twenty minutes, eh?" Roger repeated, once they had paused for breath.

He trailed kisses up Cedric's neck, eliciting a soft moan from the other boy.

"You know, the ball is only a couple of weeks away." Cedric managed to gasp after a moment. "Who are you…?"

His question was interrupted by the sudden presence of Roger's tongue in his mouth, momentarily relieving him of all other coherent thoughts.

"Who'm I taking?" Roger finished, when they once again stopped to take a breath. "I hadn't really thought about it."

He wrapped his hands around Cedric's waist, pulling their bodies closer together.

"I thought I'd ask your seeker." Cedric informed him, in between kisses. "You know, that pretty fourth year. Cho."

Roger managed a muffled, semi-interested, "mmm."

He moved one of his hands to the back of Cedric's neck, making his boyfriend shiver slightly, leaning in even closer.

"You should ask that beauxbaton's girl." He told Roger, running a hand through Roger's dark locks as they continued to kiss. "That Fleur de-la-something or other."

"Sure." Roger agreed, seemingly much more interested in sliding his hands under Cedric's shirt, searching for closer contact.

They continued on in this matter for some time. After nearly twenty minutes, they finally parted, looking distinctly disheveled. Cedric was the first to pull away, glancing up at the clock.

"I think our time is up." He said with a sigh.

Roger followed his gaze and gave a resigned nod.

"Looks like." He agreed.

They took a few moments to straighten their appearances, and then left the classroom, Roger leaving a couple of minutes before Cedric followed. Roger could see Cho Chang walking up ahead with a group of her friends.

As he rounded the corner, headed towards the Arithmancy classroom, he heard Cedric's voice call out, behind him, "Hey, Cho! I have something to ask you."

He couldn't help a slight smirk as he entered his next class, hearing Cho's large group of friends begin to giggle and whisper at Cedric's approach.

_What would they say_, he thought, sitting down towards the back and subconsciously straightening his collar which was still a bit crooked, _if they only knew?_

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

And that's it! Please review! Reviews are love.


End file.
